thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caliban Rweed
Caliban Rweed is a tribute co-created by this person and this lunatic. Information Name: Caliban Rweed District: 6 (2, 9, 12, 8) Age: 17 Gender: Male (based on RL and lunaii) Occupation: Stoner (all districts). Appearance: Caliban has slightly messy, but neat orange hair that is combed back in an emo hairstyle (as seen in the RL). His eyes are dark brown, but are almost black due to being high most of the time, but Caliban's eyes often a glint of anger, like being high is his only remedy for being permanently angry. Caliban's skin is quite pale, with only a light shade of color left in his skin. He stands at 6'3 inches, meaning Caliban is average height compared to other people Personality (Tehblakdeath): Caliban is a weird mofo, always with an insane, psychotic smile on his face. He mutters very creepy things, such as "You are my crack...". He raves a lot over drugs and what their potential use could be for the world. He's messed up. Personality (The Wayward Daughter): Caliban seems relaxed and chill most of the time due to being high. Take away his drugs, and Caliban becomes permanently angry and uncontrollably bloodthirsty due to having his only form of happiness, his substances that he uses to get high, gone. Weapons: Caliban prefers not to fight, but to get his enemies stoned and then lead them to death, but if he had to, he would use a sword and dagger duo. His other weapons is the crack maker hidden in his glove. Backstory: You frickin kidding me? Another paparazzi wanna be wants to know the story of how I, the great Caliban Rweed, the best stoner of District ___ came to be? Right before the reaping? Fine, I'll spill the beans. See, I was born in the poorer part of District ___ and my family barely got by. My mom had to work long hours in a factory in order to make sure that all of us got fed. Think my situation could get any damn worse? It did when I was around 11 years old. Around this time, my younger sister, fed up with being poor, ran away from home. This should have been good news, because there was one less mouth to feed. But, my mother shut down and never left home. Being the "creative" one in the family, I entered the drug game. Eventually, I learned the tricks of the trade and sold crack in order to support my family. Though my personality may have shifted from an innocent boy to a chill, insane drug dealer with moderate anger issues, my family has always been a bit of a soft spot for me. Anything else before I get my possible death sentence? Smoke Weed Everyday sonny, along with crack cocaine and nicotine, because you've got to Stay High all the time. Reaped or Volunteered?: Caliban was reaped into the Hunger Games. Reasons for Winning: Caliban wants to win the Hunger Games so that he can purchase an unlimited number of drugs, so he can stay high forever and avoid his anger. Token: A mixer to make crack out of anything is hidden in it. Interview Angle: Be charming and cool. Remain polite, though. Strategy: Get a couple weapons and his mixer and a bag, then run. During the games he'll make bodies into crack for himself. Allies: A easily manipulative alliance or alone Fears: Caliban fears one thing and one thing only. He fears the loss of his drugs. He gets really angry when that's mentioned. Trivia *He is quite possibly the very first collab tribute. *His personality is different on whoever he was put in by. *Even if one submitted him, the other is able to mentor him if the submitter notifies the other. *The reason he was made into a stoner is due to a comment by Marina on how he "looks like a crack dealer". *His drugs vary, but he mainly uses crack cocaine. *He's not a bad person, he wants to win because he wants to avoid his anger. *Caliban's infobox uses colours reminiscent of JoJo's Bizarre Adventures: Golden Wind stand Gold Experience. Notable Games 1. The 666th Hunger Games - Co-victor along with Max Muzzele, Lionel Armani, Amy Light and Caesar Sharpclaw Notes: First Co-Tribute to become victor! Perhaps this shall spawn more Emilake tributes... Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:TWD's Tributes Category:District 6 Category:17 year olds Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:Victors Category:Tehblakdeath's Victors